Fights can Lead to so Much More
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a huge fight, one where Beca leaves in the middle. When Beca goes back to talk things out she ends up losing track of her plan quickly. Beca/Chloe. Rated M.


Beca couldn't focus in class, she was too busy thinking about Chloe. She had walked out slamming the door as hard as she could, after a nasty fight, not even really after more like right in the middle of it. They very rarely fought but when they did it was like watching two ally cats go at it. It was a dumb fight, over which night was best for both of them to go to dinner at Chloe's mother's house. Beca growled and shut her book, throwing it in her bag she walked out of the room walking back to her dorm. Kimmy Jin glared at her when she walked in.

"Just shove it Kimmy I couldn't give two shits tonight." Beca snapped when the other girl opened her mouth to complain.

"Stick up your ass much?" Kimmy Jin said before turning back to her work. Beca tossed her bag onto her bed before walking back out of her dorm. She knew she had to apologize to Chloe but she still didn't feel in the wrong, why couldn't they just stay home and not have to deal with family every damn week? Chloe had given Beca a key a few months after they started dating, much to Aubrey's distain, Beca loved walking in and seeing Aubrey doing something completely awkward. Grabbing the key out she opened the door, she had a whole speech planned out about how she was still angry and didn't want to always see Chloe's mother, but seeing Chloe standing there shocked Beca's plan changed. Shutting the door and throwing the extra dead bolt and the slide lock so Aubrey couldn't get it no matter what Beca stalked over to Chloe, pushing her up against the wall as she kissed the taller girl.

"I fucking hate fighting." Beca said as she started kissing a path down Chloe's neck, Chloe was panting and wrapped a leg around Beca as the younger girl licked from her shoulder up to her pulse point where she bit down hard. Chloe was at Beca's mercy and the small girl knew it. Beca pulled Chloe's shirt over her head and bit down not so gently right at the edge of Chloe's bra cup, Chloe moaned and arched her back off the wall.

"If this is how it ends I'll have to fight more." Chloe growled kissing Beca again, trying to get the other girl's shirt off. Beca grinned pulling off her shirt, she hiked Chloe's leg up higher and lowered them to the floor. She straddled Chloe's hips as she undid her bra and licked a path from the top of her jeans up and around her belly button up to the bottom of her breasts where she nipped lightly at each one.

"Beca I swear to god…" Chloe growled, she hooked a leg over Beca's hips and rolled them over, pinning the smaller girl to the floor. "Much better." Chloe said biting her lip, she immediately stripped Beca of her bra, kissing her. Beca tried to follow Chloe as she sat up but Chloe pinned her back down by her arms. "Oh no babe, I'm gonna set the pace for a bit." Chloe smiled against Beca's shoulder before nipping it. Beca knew she was done for, Chloe could manipulate her body like no one else in the world, she would have to regain control quick if she wanted to do finish the older girl off.

"But babe," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, letting her breath drift over the girl's ear and neck knowing it drove Chloe crazy, she slipped a leg between Chloe's. "Tonight is about you." Beca grinned as she pushed her leg against Chloe's sex and was able to roll them back over. Chloe's nails dug into Beca's back making her arch her back and thrust her leg against Chloe again. She rocked against the older girl for a moment before snaking a hand down between them and undoing the girl's jeans. The second she gets them unzipped she shimmies them down Chloe's hips just enough for what she needs, immediately she cups Chloe and earns a loud moan.

"Babe, you have to be quiet, Aubrey could come home any minute."

"We need to move…" Chloe gasped Beca couldn't tell if it was because she realized where they were, right out in the open of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment living room, or the fact she had slowly pushed two fingers into the older girl.

"No we don't, I'm going to take you right here, if Aubrey sees, well we are damn hot so we're helping her." Beca smirked and Chloe wrapped an arm around her pulling her down kissing her again. Beca had a slow pace going knowing Chloe would be driven nuts quickly. Soon Chloe was rocking hard against Beca, whining.

"Beca please…" Chloe begged and Beca smirked picking up her pace and lightly starting to circle her clit with her thumb. "Fuck." Chloe moaned raising her hips into Beca's hand. Beca started lightly sucking on Chloe's neck getting the exact reaction she was looking for as she gasped and started to tremble, she wasn't expecting Chloe to bite her shoulder however. Beca hissed as Chloe came, she concentrated on helping Chloe ride it out but the more time passed the harder Chloe bit down. The second Chloe unlatched her jaws from Beca's shoulder Beca slumped against her side, she ran her hand up and down Chloe's stomach.

"Fuck…" Chloe said between pants. "I mean what I said earlier if this is what I get for fighting…"

"I know." Beca chuckled and kissed Chloe's temple. They laid there both half naked in the middle of the small apartments living room, just taking comfort from one another. "I'm sorry by the way."

"I know, and it's ok I get what you were saying, how we could have a date night instead of my family night."

"But you miss your family and my family is… shit, so I get it and we can find other date nights." Beca said and Chloe looked at her grinning.

"Really?"

"Yes." Beca rolled her eyes, suddenly there was a loud noise and they looked at the door.

"Who the fuck threw the extra lock!" Aubrey yelled and Beca grabbed her shirt pulling it back on, she made sure Chloe had her pants and shirt back on before letting Aubrey in. It took Aubrey barely three seconds for her to realize what had just conspired. "You did not… we promised not to have sex on the couch! Now I have to burn it!" Aubrey yelled nearly crying.

"We had it on the floor so no worries." Beca grinned making Chloe laugh, Aubrey didn't find this as cute, she threw her arms in the air and let out a scream walking down to her room. Beca walked over to Chloe kissing her, she started to pull back for air when Chloe hooked her fingers in the front of Beca's jeans.

"You know, we never really finished." Chloe smiled against Beca's lips.

"I know… and do I really want to." She smirked and Chloe pulled her back to her room, shutting the door.

x-x-x

a/n: Yay for sex! First time in a very, very long time writing anything like this, so be kind please.


End file.
